Harry Potter y la Orden del Fénix
by Anilen-Black
Summary: Sirius tiene una gemela, o qué?... Tiene la fuerza capaz de venrcer a Harry Potter y a Lord Voldemort de un pellizco?. Esto lo sabremos y muchas cosillas más en HP y la Orden del Fénix


Los merodeadores Historia para contarlas Un misterioso pariente.  
  
Capítulo I  
  
Sorpresa por seguridad en Privet Drive  
  
Harry se había despertado.Bajó a desayunar como siempre, obligándose a comer en la presencia de los Dursleys.Mientras Dudley comía como cerdito, y Harry comía una mísera cantidad de comida, el timbre sonó.Harry no le prestó atención. Estaba sumergido en sus pensamientos. Había tenido un sueño medio raro...sabía que tenía que ver con Voldemort porque le había dolido la cicatriz.Pero, tuvo que olvidar sus pensamientos, ya que un gritó de tío Vernon lo había asustado. Se dirigió a la puerta, tío Vernon estaba alejado en la entrada a la salita de estar, mientras que en la puerta, enseñándole los dientes a Vernon, estaba... -Hocicos!! El perro negro dirigió su mirada a Harry, a quién lo tumbó de un salto, ladrando alegre.Harry sonreía de felicidad.Sirius le entregó una carta. Pero no pudo leerla . Tío Vernon se dirigió a Harry, con intenciones de ahorcarlo, pero el perro negro ladró muy fuerte, asustándolo más de lo que estaba. Harry trancó la puerta y al ver a los Dursley rodeándolo , dijo orgulloso: -Bueno... Tía Petunia, Tío Vernon...- dijo sonriendo - Dudley...les presento a mi Padrino. Los Dursleys abrieron mucho los ojos. La respuesta inmediata de Dudley fue salir corriendo a esconderse en la salita de estar. Tía Petunia casi se desmaya y Vernon tenía un ataque de ira y miedo. -Es...ese...ese....ÉL!!???- bramó Vernon -Si , él- dijo de lo más tranquilo .Harry por primera vez no le tuvo miedo a los bramidos de tío Vernon. -Saca a este perro de la casa inmediatamente!!!- gritó el señor Vernon alarmado, ya que su esposa estaba apunto de tener un colapso nervioso. Ante los ojos de los presentes, el perro se transformó en un humano. Sirius había cambiado muchísimo, desde la última vez que Harry Lo vió: Tenía el pelo limpio y arreglado, negrísimo hasta los hombros, con un mechón bastante largo y llevaba una túnica limpia de color azul marino . -Porqué me van a sacar de casa, eh? -preguntó Sirius de forma burlona Vernon y Petunia se estremecieron y salieron corriendo a la salita de estar.Sirius cerró la puerta de ésta dieciendo: -Hasta pronto!! Harry sonreía y a Sirius también le dio un ataque de risa. Harry dirigió a Sirius a la cocina. Mientras él comía las sobras de Dudley, Harry le preguntó: -Qué haces aquí? -dijo sin dejar de sonreír. -Lee la carta -contestó sencillamente Sirius. A Harry le pareció muy sospechoso, así que decidió leerla: Estimado señor Potter: Usted tendrá la oportunidad, sin salir de su casa, de convivir con Hocicos (en forma de perro, claro está). Él será su guardián y me avisará y los muggles se pasan con usted. Le recuerdo que tenga cuidado. En el mundo Mágico hay mortífagos muy peligrosos que están asustando a la colectividad. Usted, tiene , a su suerte, doble protección en Privet Drive. (doble protección? -pensó Harry) Le rogamos que no le diga a nadie sobre esto y lo mantenga en secreto.  
  
Atentamente Albus Dumbledore  
  
-No entiendo -dijo Harry extrañado. -Es decir, que conviviré contigo hasta que empieces tu 6º curso.Estaré aquí y luego me iré a Hogwarts con Dumbledore.Tengo unos asuntos pendientes. -explicó naturalmente Sirius- No te preocupes por ellos -agregó Sirius al ver la cara de Harry, sabía que pensaba en los Dursleys. - Van a tener que aceptarlo. No me harán nada.Los puedo amenazar con que el Ministerio viene ....y unas buenas ideas...eso es lo que menos debería preocuparte -terminó sonriendo. La presencia de Sirius en Privet Drive fue el acontecimiento más grande de su vida. No podía estar más feliz. Después de haber conversado un rato con Sirius, los dos salieron al jardín a tomar aire fresco. Los Dursleys se dieron cuenta que el padrino de Harry se iba a quedar por un rato (al menos, eso creían), así que decidieron no meterse con él, por el temor a ser atacados...además, ese tipo se convertía en perro...y el Tío Vernon no quería ser mordido por el padrino de Harry (eso sonó raro...) Ya Harry no tenía que hacer sus deberes debajo de una manta. Sirius hizo que el tío Vernon tomará los libros de estudio de Harry. Al día siguiente, Harry y Sirius bajaron a desayunar. Tía Petunia se puso muy nerviosa al ver al perro-padrino de Harry.Sirius que estaba transformado en perro, vio, desde el suelo, la mísera cantidad de comida que recibía Harry.Esto lo molestó mucho, así que se transformó en humano. -Porqué Harry no recibe una buena alimentación? -preguntó molesto- Ya veo porqué...- Harry lo detuvo con la mirada. No podía decir nada de que le enviaba lechuzas a sus amigos pidiendo comida.- ...cuando llega a su colegio come hasta más no poder -terminó la frase Sirius Para Petunia y Vernon, el padrino de Harry era una molestia, pero no podían hacer nada. No querían amanecer convertidos en Vaca y Toro respectivamente. Mientras esto ocurría en la casa de los Dursleys, a unas cuantas calles, unos vecinos nuevos se habían mudado. Todos los del barrio habían ido a visitarlos. Pero los Dursleys , muertos del miedo por la amenaza de Sirius, tuvieron que dejar que Harry visitara a dichos vecinos, junto a su padrino. Esto se le ocurrió a Sirius para dispersar la mente de Harry, que lo veía como que muy distraído. Tal vez era que estaba contento de tener a su padrino cerca, o tal vez había tenido una de sus pesadillas referentes a ...Voldemort. Pero sabía que hacer nuevas amistades (y bueno que fueran muggles) harían que sus preocupaciones se fugaran de la cabeza de 16 años de edad (acabados de cumplir)  
  
*-//-Notas de la autora-\\-* Ya colocaré el cumple de Harry...se me ocurrieron ideas divertidísimas respecto a esto, y pienso que van a tener que ir al baño (como advertencia) para no hacerse pis de la risa...a una amiga le mostré esta parte y se cagaba...jo.... *-//-Notas de la autora-\\- *  
  
Capítulo II Lejano familiar  
  
Tocaron el timbre.Una señora joven abrió la puerta sonriente.Tenía el cabello castaño claro y los ojos azules. Los dejó pasar. Le hizo un cariño al perro (Sirius) que acompañaba a Harry. La mujer los condujo a la sala de estar después de que Harry le haya dado una cesta de frutas. La mujer se le quedó mirando a Harry. En especial su cicatriz . "Y yo que pensaba que era muggle!!" pensó Harry.De repente la mencionada sonrió -Me presento. Me llamo Catherine Door. Mi esposo , mis hijos y yo venimos a Privet Drive .Nos dijeron que era un lugar pacífico.Perfecto para que el famoso Harry Potter estuviera a salvo. Sin duda alguna, era una bruja. Este pensamiento pasó por la mente tanto de Harry como la de Sirius. -No, no soy bruja -agregó viendo la cara de Harry-, ni tampoco mi esposo...ni mi hijo...aunque mi hij... Un hombre la interrumpió . Tenía los ojos verdes y cabello castaño oscuro. -Hola, vecino. -dijo el hombre estrechándole la mano a Harry- Hola, Black La cara de Harry cambió de un pálido blanco al verde. Sirius se quedó sorprendido. Ahora sí...lo habían atrapado. -Oh...no era mi intención asustarlos -agregó el hombre asustado.- sé su historia. Mi esposa y yo sabemos que es inocente. Mi hermano es mago, amigo de el profesor Albus Dumbledore, director de Hogwarts. Nos habló de usted y de Harry. Nosotros les damos noticias al Ministerio de Magia . Trabajamos en el Ministerio de Relaciones Interiores...eh...muggle.Oh, se me olvidaba. Me llamo Frederick Door. La señora Door, cerró la cortinas, quedando todo a oscuras. -Puede transformarse en humano, señor Black- dijo educadamente la señora Door posando su mirada en Sirius. Éste los miró con desconfianza.Pero, Dumbledore le había nombrado una vez que ellos tenían contactos en el mundo muggle...después de este pensamiento, se transformó en humano. -Oh...-exclamó la señora Door - pero si te pareces a nuestra pequeña... Se escuchó un sonido proveniente de la escalera. Todos los presentes de la sala voltearon y se encontraron con un chico de cabello castaño intermedio...no era ni claro , ni oscuro, con ojos azules. -Él es nuestro hijo, Daniel. Sirius estrechó la mano de Harry y la de Sirius alegremente. A éste último le recordó a Lupin cuando estaba en primer año. -Voy a traerles unos bocadillos- dijo amablemente la señora Door -Ven, Daniel, ayúdame -Voy mamá.- dijo obedientemente el niño. -Se parecen tanto...apellido y apariencia -susurró para sí mismo el señor Door mirando a Sirius -Uh? -dijo Harry -Todavía no conocen a nuestro otro hijo -dijo cambiando de tema-...bueno, es una niña, e hija por un año...- al ver las caras de incomprensión de Harry y Sirius, agregó- es que la adoptamos por un tiempo. -Oh...Ahh...-exclamó Harry. Unas explosiones se escuchaban en el piso de arriba -Esa debe ser ella...le gusta inventar bromas y ese tipo de cosas -Harry le echó una mirada a Sirius (¬_¬) como diciendo "Me recuerda a alguien que hacía lo mismo en sus tiempos de juventud..." .Sirius se sonrojó. -Anilen!! -gritó el señor Door- Baja ya!!! -Hay visitas? -preguntó la voz de una niña -Si -respondió el padre -Genial! -exclamó la chica -NI SE TE OCURRA HACER BROMAS, ANILEN!! Una cabeza se asomó desde las escaleras. La niña entró a la habitación y se puso en frente del sofá donde estaban sentados Sirius y Harry. Lo que se venía era grande. Sirius tenía en frente suyo una niña de cabellos negros , como el de Sirius, que a diferencia de ésta, que le llega hasta los hombros, a la niña le llagaba por la cintura. Ambos tenían aquel mechón rebelde que le atravesaba la cara molestándoles. Y, de paso, tenía los ojos azules, como los de Sirius. Harry pensó que aquella era le versión femenina de Sirius. La niña y Sirius se quedaron un rato mirándose.Hasta que el padre rompió ese silencio. -Bueno, les presento a Anilen, Anilen Black "CLAROOOOO!!!!" Pensó Harry para sí mismo "Con razón el señor Door decía mientras miraba a Sirius que eran parecidos por Apellido y por apariencia...se rerfería a Anilen y a mi padrino!!!" pensó asombrado encanjando cabos sueltos. Sirius y Anilen estaban a unos centímetros de espacio entre ellos....no podían creelo. -ANILEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEN!!!!! Una voz femenina había gritado desde la cocina -Si me disculpan -dijo el señor Door levantándose y yéndose a la cocina. De repente, la niña empezó a reírse.Sirius y Harry se miraron. No entendían la gracia. La chica se sentó sin dejar de mirar a Sirius y tomó el primer libro que encontró a la mano.Claro, Harry y Sirius se dieron cuenta de que lo tenían al revés .Pero detrás del libro, había una niña riéndose como nunca. La señora Door entró a grandes zancadas a la sala. Dirigiéndose específicamente a donde estaba sentada la chica. -Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no dejes tus galletas "gallirias" en la cocina,eh???!!!!- gritó alterada. Desde la cocina se oían gemidos . Una figura extraña entró a la sala. Daniel tenía plumas de gallina y una cresta. La niña tenía unas ganas enormes de reírse. Harry y Sirius tuvieron que aguantarse la risa. -ÉSTAS ...CASTIGADA!!! -Dijo esto último con algo de miedo. De repente, los platos y vajillas del salón comenzaron a flotar. No, no era Voldemort, ni era Colagusano, ni mucho menos alguno de sus mortífagos. Tampoco fue Harry, y mucho menos Sirius. La señora y el señor Door, junto con su hijo se quedaron horrorizados. Era la niña quien elevaba todos estos objetos. Sirius se levantó y se dirigió al sillón donde estaba sentada Anilen, Estaba molesta. -Anilen, baja esos platos. No asustes a tus padres- dijo Black con voz calmada Sorprendentemente, la niña dejó de hacer su "broma" Haciéndole caso a Sirius. Lo miraba a los ojos. Los padres de la niña estaba sorprendidos. Ni siquiera ellos podían controlar los...¿precoces? poderes de la chica. Un intenso silencio se produjo, que fue interrumpido por una explosión que provenía del piso de arriba. -Mis experimentos!!- exclamó la niña, y se fue corriendo a su habitación. 


End file.
